gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Kamenashi
Kamenashi (亀梨) was caught by Kagura furtively making video recordings of women on the beach in Episode 115, Kamenashi tried to bribe his way out of trouble by offering to bring the Yorozuya for a visit to the Dragon Palace. He later gave the reason that he was looking for brave warriors to help him stop Otohime's plan to turn all of Earth's inhabitants into old and ugly people, and that the trip was only a pretext to bring them over. Appearance Personality Kamenashi is shown to be a pervert, but is in denial of it. At the beach, he filmed girls in their bathing suits, but lied that he was filming kelp, which did not fool Yorozuya. Later, when using the Spouzer to check the group's fighting abilities, it was revealed that he uses "O" to measure girls ("O" stands for Oppai, which means "boobs" in Japanese). However, despite his perverted traits, he is shown to have a righteous side to him, as he rebelled against Otohime when he learned of her plans, and tried to find heroes to help stop Otohime. Story Yorozuya caught Kamenashi videotaping girls in their swimsuits. They agreed on not to take Kamenashi to the police as he would take them to Ryugu Palace. In the sea, their boat got destroyed in a fight between turtles and he got separated from the others. In his house he found Shinpachi and Shinpachi started to beat him. He caught Kamenashi from his hair and blamed him for being stuck on this deserted island, but Kamenashi stated that this is the Ryugu Palace. Hasegawa and Otae came and they entered into the cave. The skeleton was Kamenashi’s wife. Through tv, they saw the people in Edo getting old and Kamenashi explained that this is the work of Otohima and stated that they are the only ones that can stop her. Turtles appeared on the shore and attacked them. They tried to hold on until Gintoki and Katsura comes back, however, they returned as old mans and the turtles caught them. Then Kamenashi came and pushed the guard to the bars to make them take the keys, but Kagura kicked the bars down. The turtles attacked them but Kyubei and Kagura defeated them. They went into the palace and Kamenashi told them to act like turtles, resulting in all of them making stupid things and making Shinpachi crazy. Kamenashi told everyone that Otohime is doing this to make everyone look ugly, so she can be the most beautiful creature. Before they went to take Otae back, Kamenashi used spouzer to divide their power equally, but the spouzer got destroyed as Gintoki and Katsura were too much of a burden. The soldiers found them and started to attack. Kamenashi and Hasegawa tried to hold the turtles so Shinpachi and others can escape, however, they couldn’t even stop one soldier and fell down. Together with Hasegawa, he tried to stop Otohime but failed. In the end he came and helped the others to save Otohime from the wreck. Trivia *He is a parody of Japanese idol Kamenashi Kazuya. *His shell appears in Episode 154. References Category:Wear glasses Category:Wear sunshades Category:Eye-wear